herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia Moreno
Cecilia Brown (née '''Moreno')'' is a recurring character from The Cleveland Show. She is an extremely sexy Mexican girl and the love interest, legal wife, and on & off girlfriend of Cleveland Junior. She is the niece of her Aunt Choni Moreno, whom she lives with on account of her father passing away and her mother, who's absent, due to unknown causes. She works as a waitress at her aunt's restaurant, Choni's Cantina. As of "There Goes El Neighborhood", she and the rest of her family moved into Cleveland's neighborhood, next door to Lester. She has also started going to Stoolbend High School. She is voiced by Elia Saldana. As someone who's been discriminated against for her culture and nearly deported from America, she is a bit of an equal rights activist, who fights for the respect of Mexicans. There is some conflict she has with Lester and The Krinklesac Family, for their racism. To a lesser extent, she's also had beef with Cleveand, but they're more of a pair of frenemies if anything. She's also stood up for her boyfriend/husband, when he was in times of need. Biography In "Y Tu Junior Tambien", Cleveland thought it was high time, Junior got a girlfriend, since he kept spending all his leisurely time with him, while his friends all spent time with their respective girlfriends. Cleveland helped Junior in wooing girls at his school, but with every attempt, came a result of blunder. This problem mainly stemmed from the fact that Junior lacked adequate social skills, but Cleveland deduced that it was due to all of the girls being, "out of his league". They moped about at Choni's Cantina, where Junior met a short, chunky, very unattractive server, who was well within his age range. The two started to really hit it off and Cleveland was confident that Junior finally found a girl, that was right for him. He left the Cantina to give the two some time alone, so that they could chat themselves into a relationship. Later that day, Junior happily pranced on into the house and told Cleveland and Donna about his new girlfriend, Cecilia Moreno. They were both very proud of Junior for making this great achievement and they decided that this called for a celebration, as well as a little meeting with this, Cecelia. At Choni's Cantina, the entire Brown-Tubbs family awaited the arrival of their server. When she came by, her conversation with Junior was short and completely deprived of substance. Cleveland and Donna looked at each other in concern, wondering why he was being so aloof with his girlfriend. Junior told them that she wasn't his girlfriend. Just then, a tall, pretty, drop-dead gorgeous girl, came through the kitchen doors, and exclaimed "Mi amore!" to Junior, to which Junior replied with an excited utterance of the name "Cecilia!". The couple ran up to each other and hugged, confusing the hell out of everyone at the table. Cecilia cleared up the confusion upon introduction, saying that she was actually "Cecilia", and the server, who they were just with, was her sister, of whom Junior met her through. The whole table was shocked to see that Cleveland Brown Junior had landed himself a gorgeous woman, who was miles more "out of his league" than anyone, he'd tried his luck with before. At the table, the family got to learning a little more about Cecilia. Roberta posed the valid question as to why they've never seen her at Stoolbend High School, and Cecelia explained that she was new in town, as she had just moved in from Mexico a couple weeks ago, to live with her aunt, Choni. Cleveland bragged to The Guys about how his son just got an extremely girlfriend, but his bubble was burst, when Tim pointed out that Cecelia was hotter than Donna. Holt backed this up, by secretly snapping a picture of her and using an age-up app to show what she would look like at Donna's age, which was also insanely attractive. Cleveland felt rather demoralized, to know that his son was dating a woman, who was more attractive than his own wife, and he really let it get to him. A housewarming party with The Browns-Tubbs' and The Morenos, was horribly interrupted by a police investigation, saying that they received an anonymous report of illegal immigrants, living there. They were right, as everyone in that household had gone to America illegally, and they were to be deported, by tomorrow. Choni assumed that Cleveland was the one who made this anonymous call, out of jealousy of Junior dating Cecelia. She forbade Junior to date Cecelia anymore, but at this time, Cecelia and Junior had mysteriously fled the scene. Later, Lester revealed to Cleveland that he was the one, who called immigration, because he knew how jealous Cleveland was and wanted to make him feel better. When Cleveland went back inside, he was surprised to see Junior and Cecelia there. They claimed that they had a shotgun wedding and that now, Cecelia and her family were legally allowed to stay in America, due to Cecelia now having a green card. Junior and Cecilia went to a motel, where they spent the night. Cecilia tried to have sex with him, but she saw how Junior was trembling in fear, not knowing anything about this sort of thing, and not being prepared to do this. She decided that instead, it was best for them to just play. The next day, while Junior was working at Choni's Cantina, Cecelia came to the realization that she and Junior were just too young to be married and living on their own. She told Junior that they could not be together, but Junior begged her not to divorce him, for that would mean that she would get deported again. They agreed to stay married, but not in a relationship, so that Cecilia would always be able to stay in America. Junior and Cecilia agreed that they would stay married and possibly in the future, they would meet up again and fall in love for real. Cecilia also make a revelation, that the reason someone like her was going out with someone as fat and homely as Junior, was because he reminded her of her big fat father. As Cecelia walked away, Junior finally started to become sexually attracted to her, and really hoped that one day, they could become a couple again. In "There Goes El Neighborhood", the Moreno family moved into the neighborhood, into a fancy mansion, across the street from The Brown-Tubbs Family, next door to The Krinklesac Family. Junior and Cecilia were still friends in this episode, and as they honestly stated to a cop, they were in fact, married, but they still had not had sex yet, making their relationship and lifestyle completely legal, despite being completely abnormal. Heroic Acts *In "Y Tu Junior Tambien", she married Junior, while her family was getting deported, so that she could legally green card them back into the country. *In "There Goes El Neighborhood", Cecilia assisted Choni in teaching Cleveland about racial equality, in the song "I Love L-A-T-I-N-O-S". *In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", she shoot up for her boyfriend's right to celebrate his quincenera, while Cleveland was protesting that he wasn't allowed to do anything traditionally feminine. This managed to get through to Cleveland and he let Junior celebrate his quincenera. *In "Here Comes the Bribe", she attended the funeral of Junior's mini-fridge, Perry and paid her respects. Trivia *She is the niece of Sofia Vergara. Gallery Cecelia's Debut.png Cecelia at age 52.png Junior and Cecelia on a Date.png Junior Sings to Cecilia.png Cecilia and Junior.jpg Junior and Cecilia Murried.png Sexy Cecilia.png Cecilia Shows Her Father.png Junior and Cecilia at School.png Cecilia is Shy.png Food and Supreme Court.png Cecelia at the Museum.png Culturing Cleveland.png Cecelia and Derek.png End of Cecilia's Musical Number.png Cecelia Stands Up to Cleveland.png Cecilia Singing About Quinceneras.png 15 Anos.png Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Pacifists Category:Non-Action Category:Egalitarian Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Inconclusive Category:Honorable